


Final Dead Room Rematch

by rosered961



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dead Room, Gen, Nagito no, Post-Canon, Russian Roulette, bad Nagito, final dead room, gun - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Nagito challenges the Overlord of Ice to a Dead Room rematch, despite what Hajime says!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Final Dead Room Rematch

“-And that’s why Mikan is no longer allowed to carry around bowls of freshly made soup!” Sonia ended the story with a polite smile. 

Kazuichi bit into his omelette as he nodded, paying more attention to her face than whatever tale she was telling them. “Uh huh.” He muttered as some egg dripped from his mouth. 

Gundham shook his head. “How unfortunate, my heart cannot help but ache for that uncoordinated woman.” 

“Indeed.” Sonia nodded as her fork took out a piece of the pancakes she was eating. 

The dining area was always filled with chatter, especially around lunchtime, when mostly everyone was awake and not looking like they had recently died inside. No, now it was much easier to hide their inner pain. 

The chatter was immediately silenced when the front doors were kicked in. 

There stood one of the weirdos of Jabberwock Island, Nagito Komaeda. 

A few of the Island drillers continued to speak under their breath, ignoring the white haired young man. “Oh my God, what the fuck is that weirdo doing?” Hiyoko whispered loudly. “He better not go on another hope rent again, I swear to God!”

“I don’t know,” Mahiru whispered back. “Though I do have a bad feeling about this…”

“Me too…” Akane spoke from another table nearby. “That freak better not try anything funny…” 

Nagito ignored those whispers from his fellow peers and stormed through the dining area, the sound of his boots hitting the floor as he made his way through. 

“Hey, Nagito-” Hajime’s greeting was ignored as the determined Nagito walked right past him. Hajime closed his green eye as his red eye glared. “How very uncharacteristic… And rude, how dare he?”

Nagito continued through the tables and stares. He then got to the table where Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi were sitting. He stepped up on one of the empty seats right across from Gundham and hopped right onto the table. He took one more step towards the dark breeder and unknowingly stepped right into Kazuichi ’s omelette. 

This caused Kazuichi to look up in annoyance. “Dude, what the fuck!?” 

Nagito placed one finger up towards Kazuichi and shushed him. He then lowered the finger towards Gundham. “Gundham Tanaka, The Supreme Overlord of Ice,” Upon being referred to as his self-given title, Gundham sat up tall and stared intently at him. “After much thought, I have come to a conclusion!” 

“Oh God, the freaks are fighting-” Hiyoko whispered and then was shushed by Mahiru.

Nagito continued. “I have realized that I am far more superior than you!” Gundham began to chuckle, but quickly stilled his laughter once Nagito said these four words. “The Final Dead Room.” 

The room was now completely quiet. 

“I do believe we all agreed to never speak of those events!” Sonia argued. 

Her words did not flow through as Nagito went on. “I used five bullets while you only used one!”

Those who had died in that simulation before the events of Strawberry Tower had no idea what Nagito was on about. Gundham crossed his arms and scoffed. “If you are talking about that “game” then I played how any demon or mortal would, it was how I was taught.” 

“How… You were taught?” Mahiru questioned and then was shushed by Hiyoko. 

“No excuses!” Nagito placed both of his hands on his hips. “I played on a higher level than you, therefore I am far more superior compared to you!” He puffed out his chest and looked down upon the one who claimed to be a dark overlord. 

Gundham stared blankly at him. “Sit down, mortal.” 

“No.” 

Gundham sighed. “What is it you want? A rematch?”

Nagito smirked and slowly reached for his inner jacket. 

Slowly, much to Gundham’s and everyone’s surprise, he pulled out a revolver. 

“What are you doing?” Sonia cried out.

“Dude, what the FUCK!?” Kazuichi screeched, falling out of his own seat. 

“You went first, right Tanaka?” Nagito pointed the gun at Gundham who sat frozen in place. “Five bullets. One chamber.” He readied the gun. “I will shoot for you.” 

“Stop!” Hajime cried out. “Nagito, do not do this!”

Nagito looked over at him. “Why not?”

“Where do I even start!? Look, Tanaka is not as lucky as you, hell, no one is!” Nagito narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t some playful little game. There is no reason for doing this! Just put- Just put down the gun and leave Tanaka alone, please!” 

Nagito put his head down as he slowly lowered the gun. 

Hajime sighed as he felt the need to drop to his knees. “Thank you-” 

As quickly as he lowered it, Nagito pointed the gun right at Gundham’s forehead and pulled the trigger. 

_Click._

Gundham was still. Very still. All he did was sit and stare into the gun. 

Sonia covered her mouth while Kazuichi sat up on the ground, his whole body shaking. 

Everyone was dead silent. 

Nagito’s face lit up. “Wow, you’re luckier than I thought, Tanaka!” He then pointed the gun at the side of his own head. “My turn!”

Hajime grabbed Nagito’s leg and threw him off the table, causing the whitehaired man to hit facefirst onto the floor while the gun flew out of his hand. Hajime then proceeded to stomp on the gun repeatedly, completely shattering it into dozens of pieces most likely possible due to Izuru’s godlike talents. Nagito stayed on the floor like a pile of trash, he flopped himself over and smiled up at the ceiling. Nagito expected the gun to jam on his turn due to his luck, but this outcome was far more interesting. 

Hajime then grabbed Nagito’s leg and dragged him out of the room. “You are going to your room and you are going to think about what you just did!”

Everyone watched as Nagito was dragged through the doors while Sonia placed a hand on Gundham’s arm, who didn’t flinch or react at all. “Gundham… Are you… Are you going to be okay?” She asked, unsure what else to say about the events that just occurred. 

The four dark devas of destruction all nestled by Gundham’s neck, the same question in all of their minds. 

“I… I Do not think so…” Was all Gundham could say as he laid his head down onto the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I have accidentally grown attached to those characters of those killing games, especially that one killing game that takes place on an island, so now I must now write fan-stories about them despite what my conscience tells me. They may be weird, but I hope someone out there will enjoy them nonetheless!


End file.
